Letters to the Balkans!
by Saerus2665
Summary: The countries of the Balkan peninsula are now accepting letters! Warning: Not all Balkans condone the responses written by other Balkans. Letters may contain graphic language,and incredibly illegible handwriting especially if their from Serbia OCs welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Felt like doing this, so it is being done.**

Hi, Serbia here. I don't really know who got the hair brained idea to start this letter writing thing. And for the record, I am totally against doing this at all. Infact most of us are, its mostly Romania who wants to do this.

I don't even like writing letters, there such a hassle with there envelopes and such. But Bosnia insisted upon us all doing something together to bring us "closer"….this cannot end well.

So write to us down here in the Balkan peninsula (if you dare), and Croatia, Bulgaria, Montenegro, Macedonia, Kosovo, Slovenia, Romania, Greece, Bosnia, Herzegovina , or myself will reply. (even if Croatia insists that he's not a Balkan).

~Serbia

**Commence letter writing. I'm super excited to start this!**


	2. Albania: Mocha

Stupid Serbia…making me her responses write letters.

Hello Mocha, and if its any intrest to you, Serbia was supposed to be writing this letter. Only she's not, because she's lazy, and obnoxious, and annoying and mean, and rude and…

I guess you get the point.

I don't really know what to put for your question. As multiple things are going at this time throughout the peninsula. I guess things in Albania are fine other than our government has gone to hell in a hand basket (did they ever really leave?). Macedonia's ski resorts are up in full swing however, and Bosnia's opening sometype of new art museum. If that offers any insight into the world of the Balkans, I hope I does because I don't really have plans on writing any more since Serbia just slid another letter under my door for me to respond to.

Like hell I'm writing another one.

-Albania


	3. Serbia to Russia and Belarus

Oh dear LORD how I wished Albania would have written this letter too.

Russia!, Stop sending us letters sealed with blood. Its disgusting and messy and give our mailmen the creeps.

None of us are going to become one with you. Ever. The time I spent as your ally is still sending me to rehab today. *shudders*

And as for your sister, have you considered locking her in a cage….it tends to work with children and feral animals, so why not give it a try.

Other options include feeding her to the radio active abominable snowmen we all know you have wandering somewere around Russia, convincing her that the only way you'll marry her is if she retrives a full set of teeth from a still living great white shark (make sure you include that this must be done while covered in chum or the deal is off). Another option is to clone your sister and watch the two of them kill each other over you, but that might turn against you if the two Belaruses (Belarusi?) decide to team up and share you.

But in the end Russia, its quite frankly not my problem, and I don't really like wasting my pen ink of people that keep trying to get me to become one with them.

~Serbia

Belarus,

Your brother doesn't want to marry you. Now be nice and go beat up Lithuania or something to take out your rage. And Estonia's probably trying to hang out with the Nordics if you want to find him that badly.

~Serbia

P.S-We do know whats good for us, and that's why were staying away from your doomed to be deranged wedding.


	4. Albania to Mocha 2

_Dear Albania,Eh, but I don't mind writing to you! But if you don't want to, that's fine I guess...but maybe you could try answering letters? It might be fun. I guess you can say I'm curious about you?...Serbia doesn't sound exactly...pleasant.I wish I could visit that art museum...or any art museum honestly. I would love to see the different ,Mocha_

Dear Mocha,

Its not that I don't like writing letter.

I don't like doing Serbia's work. There is a difference.

I'm not sure what to really inform you of about us… Greece and Montenegro have spent more of their lives asleep than awake. Serbia's insane, and that is all that needs to be said on the matter. Romania had embraced the fact that America and a bunch of others think that he is vampire head quarters. Bulgaria's a moody asshole, but he isn't as bad when he's around Romania. Bosnia's pretty nice, although Herzegovina kind of scares the crap out of me. Slovenia scares me too, but just because she's so passive aggressive and uptight. Croatia's a nice too , except for when he fights with Serbia, then he's scary. Macedonia's obnoxious, and tries to be nice like Bosnia, but its really easy to piss her off unlike Bosnia, whom I have yet to see actually yell at someone. I don't see a lot of Moldova, but from what I can tell she's a pretty nice girl. I think that's all of us…

Serbia isn't pleasant. If you ever write her a letter. please make sure you emphasis she's and rude commanding idiot.

I don't really like art enough to actually want to visit the stupid museum. Although, I think I'm going to be forced to visit it sooner or later.

~Albania


	5. Albania to Mocha 3

_Dear Albania,Okay. I can understand I meant was, I want to know YOU. I don't hear much about Albania! Or maybe I haven't tried to...I'll put that into memory, thank you.I love art! It's one of few things that actually interests me besides ,Mocha_

Dear Mocha,

Well for starters, my government is enough to make people cry out of shame. Like…its really bad….really bad.

But geographically, Albania is kind of nice. 70% mountains in fact. Although, We don't have nearly as many resorts as Slovenia or Croatia.

Bosnia says I get angry too easily. But who wouldn't, I have to deal with Serbia on an almost regular basis. Serbia teases me all the time because I'm short, which I'm totally not!

And I guess we're entirely different people. I don't really find art too exciting. Nor music, there both pretty un-appealing to me.

Other than that, there isn't a lot more to know about me.

~Albania


	6. Albania to mocha 4

_Ah, well I hope you government improves eventually. Steps at a time, right?Well, you shouldn't let Serbia get to you. Maybe find ways to relieve stress? Too much stress is bad for your . What DO you find interesting?-Mocha_

Mocha,

Steps at a time is correct I guess, although I guess our feet here don't seem that big.

Bosnia tells me that all the time, along with the fact that I'm too young to be stressing. Its aggravating and quite frankly makes me hate my geographical position even more.

What do I find interesting? Putting rotten eggs in Serbia's mailbox, couch pillows, blankets, dresser drawers and others places. I kind of also enjoy hiking and skiing, and other outdoorsy types of things. I cant stand fishing. Herzegovina took me fishing one time and I wound up throwing my pole into the ocean out of frustration.


	7. Romania to Catcarer

_Dear Romania,How are you?I was wondering what you thought of Serbia, and the others as well.I don't like Serb getting all the hate, can you think of a good thing about her? Like when you guys were younger?_

Dear Catcarer,

I'm great, how are you? Well, maybe not great, right now I'm hiding from Hungary, but while I'm hiding, I'm great, so therefore, I'm great. I'm also hoping Bulgaria will calm her down so I don't have to stay in here for long, it's hard to write while sharing room with a broom, mop, two dust pans, and America's little alien friend….he says hi by the way.

What do I think of Serbia…hmm. Well, I personally have very little, if not nothing against her. Bulgaria doesn't like her very much though, so I don't hang around her a lot because, well, you know how Bulgaria is. I feel like Serbia's done some shitty stuff in the recent past, but I think it's more of her government being stupid and not her people.

Plus, I see where she is coming from with the whole Kosovo thing, I lot quite a hefty chunk of my land and I was sick in bed for days because of it.

And the rest of my neighbors arent _that_ bad. Moldavia is kind of rude to me a lot, and Bulgaria has a stick up his ass and Hungary's just mean, but most of them are bearable.

Oh, got to go, now both Bulgaria and Hungary are mad at me. Apparently filling the meeting hall with live bats for Halloween is frowned upon in this establishment.

Thanks for writing!

~Romania


	8. Romania to Niki 2

_Ciao Romania,I'm doing good by the way. (minus some idiots whom I want to hit very badly but shouldn't or I'll get into trouble) I hope Hungary doesn't stay mad at you for much longer, she even scares me. And filling live bats in the meeting hall, that's genius! They really need to get a sense of humor, really. And writing wasn't a problem, I...don't have many friends, most people say I'm creepy. Oh! And is it true that you, England, and Norway are in some sort of club together? If it's like a secret thing you don't have to answer. Oh, and you can call me Niki if that's okay with you. Arrivederci, Niki(P.S If you haven't already guessed, yes I am Italian. )_

Niki,

Well, I'm glad some people can enjoy humor. For a second there I thought everyone but idiot America (who swears I am a vampire) was just deprived of an ability to laugh.

Being creepy is quite alright. A lot of people say I'm creepy (Bulgaria swears up and down I'm not however) but it's sometimes good to be creepy. That's when you know that the people who stay your friends an really good friends…Bulgaria told me that XD

We _are _in a magic club! We meet every Wednesday at Norway's house if you want to come…I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that. England refuses to have the meetings at his house ever since I made fun of his in ability to draw a half decent circle on the floor when performing spells. Maybe if he could actually do that he would be an embarrassment to the world of magic…Norway's words, not mine.

And for your other letter.

It's not really a dare, I don't really have a problem saying nice things about people…except for Hungary because she's insane.

So, I'll start with Moldova.

She's kind of like my sister, we fight quite a lot but we still love each other in the end…I think. She's a sweet girl to everyone else. At least until you do something to piss her off.

Slovenia's really nice too, she's kind of quite though. Every year she sends me tickets to her ski resorts so I can ski for my birthday, so that's pretty cool.

Bulgaria is a beautiful person, even though he's a little grouchy. We've had our problems in the past, but I love him a lot. He can be really parental sometimes, it's kind of funny when he acts like that.

Serbia is nice to me, she fights a lot with Bulgaria, but that's not part of my business. She has her moments, and likes to cause trouble, but I get to mostly stay out of it, so it's no big deal. Plus, she knows how to have fun. Her parties are AMAZING, even thought I don't go anymore because Bulgaria doesn't like hanging out around her.

Montenegro is reallllllllly lazy, but not as lazy as Greece. When he isn't sleeping though, he's really funny, really smart too. He likes to hang around Bosnia and Herzegovina a lot…I'm beginning to suspect something is up between him and Herzegovina. I told Bulgaria about it and he looked at me like I was stupid though, so I don't know.

Greece is lazy, but he's nice. I like it when he brings Japan over because then I can hang out with him. He seems to get a little upset nowadays when I just show up at his door step and ask him if he and Japan want to come play. Which is weird, because he never minds it when Japan is not over. Hmm…

Bosnia is a sweetheart! Even though Albania is rude to her she still tries to make sure he's okay. She's strong too, she's made it through quite a lot.

Herzegovina kind of scares me to be honest. He's always so serious and intimidating…he's almost as bad as Germany is. But I guess he's a good person he likes to watch over Bosnia and take care of her.

Croatia is a nice guy, we like to play video games online together. He gets kind of upset when I beat him though, and that's kind of scary. But he and Slovenia are really close friends, and he likes to help her, so that's cool.

Macedonia is really nice, like Bosnia. She tags along with Montenegro when she can. She gets a lot of shit from Greece and Serbia as neither one of them can really figure out where she came from. It's kind of amusing to watch, not going to lie.

Then, lastly, there's Kosovo, who is positively adorable! She's just so cute, even if Serbia's upset that she exists as a personification. She likes to bring me flowers and in return I hang out with her when Bulgaria isn't around.

I think that's everyone..tell me if I forgot someone…You should ask the others too, I think it'll be fun to hear what Bulgaria has to say about me XD

Write back,

~Romania


	9. Romania to niki 3

_Romania,Sigh, I know what you mean about people thinking you're a vampire, I'm in that exact same position. And I don't even have red eyes like you mine are hazel, either way if they thought I'm anything it should be a werewolf. My canine teeth aren't even sharp its those 3 teeth in between your canines and your molars. Now look at me going on about teeth...Anyway, thanks for taking the dare, the responses were really nice, and I would probably come to the meeting just to say hi...if I wasn't scared of Norway's troll. It gives me the I hope everything is good with you, are you still in the closet hiding from Bulgaria and Hungary? And one last thing...I sorta want to ask him himself but I sorta don't,,,what is Bulgaria's obsession with that stick? I mean did you give it to him, or...I don't even anywho, bye!-Niki_

Niki,

Norway's troll is not _that _scary. He only brings it out when he needs something and doesn't feel like going to get it..or when he needs to chase Denmark away.

My canine teeth aren't even that sharp! Really! Most of the other countries seem to have gotten over the whole 'Romania is a vampire' stage, with the exception of America, who's kind of stupid anyway.

For the closet thing the answer is no, I'm actually in the air ducts right now, hiding from and angry Hungary, Bulgaria and Germany (apparently a bat pooped in his brief case of utterly important things). They wont find me though, because I'm super sneaky as stuff :D

Buglaria's stick is Buglaria's stick. That's all I've ever known to know about it. As far as I know, no one knows where the thing came from (I'm beginning to think not even Bulgaria knows). But hey, he likes his stick, I like my magic/bats, we work things out and leave some things be.


	10. Bulgaria to Wallachia

_Dear Romania,Remember me? Wallachia? Probably not, I'm not a round because your country's there now. England summoned my ghost so I could send you this letter, unfortunately I'm now stuck in the mortal plane (Stupid Brit). You're in his magic club right, do you think you could lend a ghost a hand?Yours sincerly,The ghost of Mircea Soutzos, Wallachia_

Dear Mircea,

Well, first of all, I apologize for Romania not answering this. Upon receiving your letter he screamed and still has yet to come out of hiding in my bathroom. I can say now though that he _does_ in fact remember you.

I don't… I don't really know about how he will react to the entire ghost thing, but…well…lets just say bringing things back from the dead hasn't really gone well for Romania in the past. The last time he did it, it was to resurrect Steve Jobs because his MAC was being 'shit headed'. Ever since then I've banned him from that.

I hope it's no inconvenience to you, I'm sure you understand the unforgettable horrors of having try to keep a zombiefied Steve Jobs from eating your Mac book.

Once again, sorry for any and all inconveniences,

Bulgaria


End file.
